Youtube Obsessions
by XxijiexX
Summary: They are known as Eye Candy; Natsume Hyuuga and the lads are regular school kids; date the pretty girls, high school is their kingdom. She uses Ellys Emerys as her pseudonym, but really Mikan Sakura is just regular high school girl. But. Unknowingly, they're battling their songs against each other in Youtube. Eye Candy band is rocketing in rating but so is Ellys Emerys.


Disclaimer: I'll say this once so I won't have to say and type the same thing over and over again as disclaimer on the next chapters after this;

I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE NOR ITS CHARACTERS D:

I just own the new characters; which I create them myself.

**00 Welcome back**

. . . . .

"Hey mate, check this out!" Kokoyoromi's voice came from the back.

A messy raven haired lad, who was sitting comfortably with his back leaned against the soft cushion of the velvet chair inside the room with both his foot perched up on the coffee table, sat up grumpily. "What now?" He made his way back towards his dirty haired blonde friend who had glued his arse in front of the computer for almost one hour now.

"We lost again this time," he said grimly, eyes not leaving at the screen.

"To whom do we owe the death wish this time?" the lad stood beside his friend, hands in his pockets, his crimson eyes scanned every words there were on the screen of the computer. When his eyes looked at the numbers printed on the white screen, his face turned into a deep frown.

Koko shrugged before letting out a heavy sigh. "The very same one."

"Her again?" the lad growled. He glared at the white screen. There was a list of number from 20th up till 1st place. Fortunately, they won 2nd place. Lucky enough, they managed to get a spot in the 20th countdown again. On the other side, unfortunately for _them_, on the very top it, printed a certain name. A particular name, which they had hunted down the owner and nevertheless, still haven't found the true owner of that blasted name.

"Yeah, Ellys Emerys _again_."

. . . .

"You never know how ecstatic I am that you're here now!" a certain brunette girl smile's widened as she jumped around when she saw a silver haired boy—particularly the person of her only interest right now for the moment—stepped out of the wooden specially French handmade carved door before turning the key with a click. He slowly descended the stairs from the doorway with a sling bag dangled by his side.

"Just shut up. You're ruining my morning, baka."

The brunette pouted at his response _and_ also at his uses of name on her. "Mou, that's not a proper way to talk. And besides, it has been so loooong since I last saw you! Wait, how long huh? 4 years? 2 years? Either way, I'm so happy you're here!" she beamed and jumped on his back as soon as he reached the bottom stairs.

"Don't jump around on other people's back, idiot. You're not a kid anymore," he said annoyingly, before silently added with a mumble, "Five."

"Huh? What five?" she asked and climbed down. But she didn't go far. She stood close next to him. The surface of their school uniform brushed briefly against each other.

"It's five years." The boy repeated again.

"Aaah! You're right. You were ten at that time, right?"

He rolled his blue eyes at her ignorance and lack of memory and began walking, leaving the brunette behind. But the perky girl quickly caught up without a complaint and when she reached his side, she snaked one hand around his arm and held it close to hers. "Either way, you're here now. That's what matters."

They continued walking in silence, taking in every seconds of their moment together, which they had lost for five years now. He needed time, she knew. She too, needed time as well. Both of them were growing up. Everything now was new to them. After all, five years weren't really a short period. Even after all that happened.

The girl tightened her grip around him. "This time, I won't let you go."

The boy looked down at her and when she looked up at him, as their warm gazes met, the boy's lips curled up into a small smile.

. . . .

After 20 minutes of walking, hand by hand mind you, they had finally reached their destination. Before them was a humongous school called Gakuen Academy where the richest and most influential kids went to school. Let's be honest here okay, it's not where the richest and most influential kids go to school, it's where the richest and most influential _parents_ sent their kids to study.

The brunette, Mikan Sakura, shuddered when she saw the front gate; a tall metal gate with peculiar yet astonishing classical French carving that she assumed must had cost a fortune. She had never like the school. Okay, call her a liar because she knew she's lying. She liked that school. _Once_. But that was long time ago.

She heard the ring bell and heaved a heavy sigh as she turned around to face the boy she was currently holding hands with.

"Be a nice kid, okay? I don't want you to cause any trouble," she reminded him.

The boy smirked. "Like you're not much of a difference."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," she rolled her brown eyes at him. "Anyways, I'll come and pick you up after school. Don't go anywhere. Wait until I come, okay?"

This time, it's the silver haired boy who sarcastically rolled his dimmed looking blue eyes at the lass. "What am I? A five year olds?"

"Listen when I'm talking." She scowled and the boy nodded his head out of pure annoyance. "Learn something 'kay." She stood on her toes and pecked him on the cheeks. The boy was startled for a second but then he blushed scarlet red.

"Awwwh you're so cute You-chan!" she grinned and let go one of her hands—which they're both were still holding—to ruffle his soft silver hair.

"That's not fair, you know. I wasn't ready." He mumbled while looking away. His cheek was still burning. He was embarrassed.

"If it's planned, then the effect would be less fun, right? And look how mad you're blushing right now!" she giggled, taking his free hand back in hers and mindlessly swung them.

His blush reddened to a deeper red. Geez, she was making fun of him! He bit his lower lip and tried to pull his hands back but she only pulled back. Youichi narrowed his eyes and pulled again, only for him to stumble to the front when Mikan pulled his hands again. He coughed in response when he felt her head ended up crashing against his hard chest. Then he realized her arms had gone around his waist and she was giving him a hug.

Oh boy, she was making this harder for him.

"Baka, the bell already rang. Are you deaf? I'm gonna be late."

She buried her face deeper into his chest, not wanting to let him go yet.

Youichi sighed and placed his chin on top of her head all the while smelling the fragrance of her brunette tresses. She had changed her shampoo it seemed. It no longer smelled childish to him. In fact, it was replaced with a tantalizing sweet smell. "Okay, tell me what do you want now?"

Mikan looked up from his warm chest. Her brow orbs grew bigger and fuller as her gazes met his. She pursed her lips cutely at him as if she was sulking. "I gave you a kiss, where's mine? That's mean You-chan. You're not giving me one back."

Youichi looked skeptically at her. "I didn't ask you to give me one. Now why should I give you one back in return?"

"That's not fair, You-chan! I earn it! It's been five bloody long years! You could at least play it my way for a while. And my way is telling me that you owe me a kiss on my cheek," she added cheekily, tapping her cheek with one finger.

"Look, I'm already running late," he started but when Mikan acted so stubbornly, shaking her head and continued holding him tight like a little kid, refused to let go and carried on creating a fuss, he groaned. Looks like five years certainly did little to her apparently. "If I give you one, will you let me go?"

He felt her head bounced against his chest. She was nodding. He couldn't help but gave a small smile. She's still a kid it seemed; rather than hating it, he found it alarmingly warm. They were inseparable when they were kids. And he afraid five years did too much to both of them. He was scared when/if he returned, she won't be the same idiotic baka anymore. He had wasting his previous time thinking the worst that could happen whereas in fact, it was far more wonderful than he had imagined.

He undeniably couldn't expect it could go as delightful and lovely as this. She had grown so it took him awhile to get used to it; but then again, so did he. He's taller than her now. Again, it would take time to let it sink in. Everything changed in sense of all that matters to him, in truth, didn't alter at all.

He placed his palms on both of her cheeks and urged her to look up. When she did, he slowly lowered down his head and planted a soft quick kiss on her warm rosy cheek. Youichi lightly chuckled when he saw her reaction. She was blushing madly.

"Look who's blushing right now," he teased.

Feeling embarrassed, she quickly hide her scarlet red face on his chest. She blindly smacked her small hands on his back, which make Youichi chuckled more in amuse. "Seriously, you're the one who asked me to give you a kiss, now you're feeling embarrassed? Where's your shyness when you ask for a kiss in the first place?" he joked.

Mikan pulled away. "I'm not embarrassed."

When Mikan saw Youchi rolled his eyes at her statement, she pursed her lips, finally admitting. "Okay, you caught me! I'm embarrassed!"

Youichi smiled and ruffled her tresses. "Oh well, nothing to do about it, couldn't we?"

Mikan smiled back at him. "But I like it."

Youichi's eyes narrowed at her. She's not kidding. He could guess well where this conversation was heading.

"Therefore, I think we should do this always!" she finished giddily, beaming at him.

And folks, the bomb had just landed!

Youichi looked at her incredulously like she had suddenly grown two horns on her head. He shook his head rapidly, his bangs danced with every single time he moved his head, making his hair looked even messier than before. "No," he said. "Freaking hell no, " he repeated.

"Whyyy? It's just a peck on the cheeks!" she retorted.

"That's why!"

"What's wrong with a peck on the cheeks? I see no reason why we shouldn't do it!"

"That's not a solid excuse! No, we're not doing it!"

"That's not your choice to decide!"

"It freaking is! Who are you giving a kiss to? A pole? No, right? It's me; you're kissing me! Heck yeah I have every right in this decision!"

"That's not fair! You're not the boss of me!"

"Neither are you to me!"

"I'm older than you!"

Youichi scoffed. "One year difference doesn't really matter. It's not much of a big deal anyway. " He smirked, already smelling his victory.

"B-but," she stuttered while puffing her cheeks in frustration, thinking of a way to fight back. Who was she kidding, she knew she had lost the argument. But then again, she was no Mikan Sakura if she's not obstinate.

"I don't care. We're doing it no matter what you said!" she stubbornly concluded before turning around and began walking away.

"I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT DOING IT!" he bellowed.

"Na na na na I'm not listening! I'm not listening!" she put her long and slender fingers in her ears, totally blocking whatever he said which really, just pissing him off even more.

"I STILL WON'T DO IT!" he shouted when he had seen she's gotten already far from him.

Mikan grinned. She stopped walking and jumped around. She had this mischievous smile plastered on her face. "THEN I WON'T COME AND PICK YOU UP! YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE WAY WE CAME, RIGHT?"

Youichi's face dropped immediately. Shit. She found her way to get to him. He sighed in defeat. He just arrived yesterday morning. He was not yet familiar with this new place. For five years, he had been living in the States. He almost forgot how Japan looked like, let alone Tokyo. He forgot where the station was, he forgot which way had he taken to the station. He even could get lost in his home here in Japan for crying out loud! To top it off, he had a bad sense of direction. That could sum it all up to why he badly lost the battle now.

Mikan, who was looking at him from afar, already smiling victoriously.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Mikan Sakura had just won a battle.

Oohh she was indeed very happy! Ecstatic even. She should get an award for this. Knowing Youichi, he always managed to fight back. Anything at all, he would find any ways to hurl back at her and finally put her back at the corner of shame. That kid was smart as hell. She didn't know what's inside his head. Probably an encyclopedia. Or better yet, Google itself! Ever since they were young, he always knew everything! Even stuff their age shouldn't know. She bet his head was like a freaking library with a museum inside. Five years did change him a little.

"That's not fair, baka!" he yelled in frustration.

Mikan smiled knowingly. She pulled her one eye down and stuck her tongue out at him. "That's nee-chan for you! Stop using stupid words You-chan!"

Before Youichi could differ, she had already turned around and was walking again. She gave him one last final backhand wave as goodbye before disappeared off.

Youichi shook his head. No backing out now, could he? He gritted his teeth. That stupid idiotic Mikan; she just had to go and do that huh? But deep down, Youichi smiled inwardly. Who was he lying to? Himself? Nah. That's bullshit. Really, he had no problem with her demand. In fact, he invisibly liked it.

But the problem here was, the reason why he refused so hard was because they're not kids anymore. Five years ago, they could smash their lips on each other, giving sloppy kisses anywhere, anytime. But now.. won't it be weird if they did? Even if it's just a quick peck on the cheeks. Won't the public think they're going out?

Youichi shuddered secretly. Dating his own sister? Ugh. That's a horror.

He rummaged the inside of his pockets as he stood in front of the closed gate. Nothing. He tried for the other pockets. Nothing as well. He tried the back pockets of his pants. Still nothing. Then he suddenly remembered.

"Ah shit," he swore under his breath.

He had left it there.

**TBC.**


End file.
